


Analogical- Intelligently Emo

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying, Fluff, Gay Panic, Help, M/M, Panic Attacks, adorable emo boy, smart boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Virgil is sad so Logan tells him he loves him helps him to calm down.





	Analogical- Intelligently Emo

"Virgil, I'm home." Logan furrowed his brow when he didn't get a response. Virgil was often always there to meet logan when he got home. If not he was at least sitting downstairs waiting for him. So he hung his rain dampened coat on the coat peg, then proceeded upstairs to Virgil's room. Opening the door he was met with hitched, laboured breathing and quiet sniffles.  
His confusion turned to worry as he quietly but quickly made his way over to his boyfriend, picked up Virgil's phone and played the gentle ambience of rainfall through the speakers to help ground the troubled man.  
"Can I touch you?" To that Logan received a small nod, along with a noise of recognition from the darkly dressed boy.  
So he took his hand and held it carefully pressing a kiss to one of his knuckles and running a hand delicately through his boyfriends soft, purple hair.  
After about ten minutes the sniffling finally came to a stop. Whatever figurative demon that was prowling Virgil's head had given up and if it came back again Logan would be prepared next time.  
But what better way to be prepared than to find out what was wrong in the first place, so Logan smiled and quietly mumbled, "you don't have to tell me what's troubling you, though I feel it would be beneficial, I am happy to listen."  
Virgil sighed and forced a smile. "I'm okay, don't worry, I'm fine."  
Logan smirked "Falsehood. You're a terrible liar. Like I said if It helps, you can tell me but don't lie to me, we both know it hurts you more than it hurts me."  
"I want to tell you, but I'm scared you'll be mad."  
"I won't be mad, I promise," Logan reassured with a comforting smile.  
Virgil sighed hesitating a few times before he started to speak "I... I just...I realised I love you, so much... so, so much. I'm in love with you Logan and I'm scared you don't feel the same." Virgil sniffled out between sighs.  
He had fought back his anxiety to be able to get out what had been stuck in his head tormenting him for months. He needed to at least clarify an answer for his own sanity at least.  
Logan frowned breaking eye contact, and for a second Virgil's whole world crashed down set on fire and began to burn right before his eyes.  
Just as his eyes started to burn with tears and mind became clouded with his own negativity, Logan pulled him back to reality with a gentle but firm touch on his forearm and began to speak.  
" Oh... oh, Virgil, of course, I love you. I love you so much. being with you makes me so happy, so motivated so... so. happy, you make me so happy, Virgil for that, I love you so much but you give me a lot more than just happiness.  
I can express love for so many things about you; like my love for your messy bed hair in the mornings, your obsession with all things purple, your snarky comments, your absolutely adorable constellation of freckles that gather around the prettiest face.  
I love you so much for so many more reasons that I couldn't list for I would never have the time. Thought the thing I love most above all else is that beautiful smile. you're self-conscious of it but it can light up a room ju... "  
With that logan was cut off by Virgil's soft lips connecting with his. They moved together like two ballerinas twirling around a large secret room. At that moment they were both happy, so happy, just being there in the presence of each other was enough. They were fully content just being there and kissing forever. They separated to breathe "w.. woah..." Logan breathed.  
Virgil giggled (which honestly was a very rare occurrence) and it was the most unexplainably beautiful noise logan had ever heard in his entire life.  
Virgil looked amazing right now just looking up at him with eyes lidded looking completely intoxicated with love for the man in front of him, his lips were swollen, obviously blushing as his cheeks were flushed a deep rouge and hair tousled into a violet mess.  
All doubts had left his mind and now he was sure that Logan felt the same way. He wanted to be with the man in front of him for the rest of his life.  
Logan picked Virgil up, (Him being naturally very light.) walked downstairs and placed him on the sofa. He gave him a blanket and turned on the tv which displayed a documentary about conspiracy theories. Logan then walked into the kitchen to make a herbal tea and hot chocolate with added marshmallows. He walked back into the sitting room and placed the steaming mugs on the coffee table. Logan then flopped down on the sofa next to Virgil who had made himself into a blanket burrito and had only his eyes and above visible.  
Logan leant over and kissed his forehead, Virgil responding with a smile and cuddled into Logan's side and then huffed shuffling around to get comfortable. Logan beamed fondly and took Virgil by the waist tugging him onto his lap. Virgil squeaked before settling down, burying his head into Logan's chest and closing his eyes.  
"Virgil"  
"Yeah?"  
"Next time you feel like that please tell me, I need you to know you can talk to me. I promise I will always try to understand and I will never tell you something that upsets you is stupid."  
"Yeah, I do know I can talk to you. It just always seems a lot worse than the reality actually is when I'm in my head. I'll try though, it's just difficult ya know?"  
"yes I know, I love you, Virgil."  
"I love you too, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> Done, this is pure fluff for the sweet emo and the soft nerdy boy.  
> Requests are open  
> 


End file.
